As Life Goes On
by Dimensional Roamer
Summary: Uchiha Kirayu. Being almost kidnapped at age 6 opens one's eyes to the harshness of the world. Self-training trip. Massacre. Chuunin exams. Pranks. Family issues. 2 Pricks as brothers. Not Sasuke or Naruto-centric, Kirayu is Sasuke's younger twin sister.
1. Prologue

**As Life Goes On **

**Prologue - Hyperventilating, Death threats, and Vows**

**A/N:** Hey guys, DR here. My one year anniversary of joining Fanfiction(dot)net will be marked by this. This story will be epic in length, though I have no idea when I will update. Even though the character is "Uchiha Sasuke" and "Uzumaki Naruto", this will be focused on my OC Uchiha Kirayu. Sasuke is her older twin, and Naruto will be like a brother later on. This is only Book 1 of the ALGO ( pronounced Al-Gee-Oh ) saga. Main Anime will be Naruto, but themes from Bleach and Fairy Tail will appear.

**Summary:** Uchiha Kirayu. Being almost kidnapped at age 6 opens one's eyes to the harshness of the world. Self-training trip. Massacre. Chuunin exams. Pranks. Family issues. 2 Pricks as brothers. Kirayu is Sasuke's younger twin. Naruto will be another brother figure. No Sasuke/Naruto, they will be rivals and best friends. Not Sasuke or Naruto centric.

**Warnings:** Language, Does not follow canon for the most part.

**Disclaimer:** I own no forms of Anime; therefore Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>10:30 PM, July 23rd, Fugaku's Office<strong>

The doors to his office slammed open. An Uchiha stood at the door, hyperventilating as much as an Uchiha could.

"Fugaku-sama! Fugaku-sama! Mikoto-sama is going into labour!" exclaimed the worried member of the prestigious Uchiha clan. Currently, the head of the Uchiha clan was in the headquarters of the Uchiha Police Force going through the bane of every person who has any hope of being a politician or leader of any sort…paperwork.

A few seconds before, Uchiha Fugaku had been engaged in an intense glaring match with the numerous sheets of paper on his desk. Well, Fugaku was glaring the patented Uchiha Glare while chanting, "Die. Die. Die." in his head, and the paper was lying innocently in front of him. "Mocking me, are you?" Fugaku growled. Just as he was seriously considering busting out a **Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu**, and screwing the consequences, the clan member came running in with the news.

For the third time in his life, the first when he proposed to Mikoto, the second when Itachi was born, Fugaku lost his cool, holier-than-thou composure. However, it only slipped for less than a second before if was replaced by his usual stoic mask. So fast that if he wasn't living in a village filled with awesome ninjas, no one would have seen. Unfortunately for Fugaku, he did.

He stood up and commanded, "Where is she?"

"In the master bedroom, sir," The ninja replied.

Giving a curt nod, Fugaku said, "You're dismissed." With that, he shunshined away.

* * *

><p><strong>10:35 PM, July 23rd, Master Bedroom of the Head House of the Uchiha Clan<strong>

"ARGHHHHHH!"

"Mikoto-sama, breath deeply! Remember! Ah (inhale), Hoo (exhale)"

"ARGHHHHHH!"

"Mikoto-sama, it's ok, Fugaku-sama will be here soon."

"Fugaku? … FUGAKU! YOU BASTARD, YOU ARE SO LUCKY I AM INDISPOSED OF RIGHT NOW. WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU WILL BE BEGGING THAT YOU WERE BORN A EUNUCH!" Mikoto raged.

In the background, the nurses and doctors sweat dropped.

"You think we should warn Fugaku-sama?" a nurse whispered conspiratorially.

"Naw, this is way too fun to pass up," an unfortunate young man who did not know how many ways he could die had Fugaku heard that whispered back.

* * *

><p>Outside the door, 5-year-old Uchiha Itachi and 6-year-old Uchiha Shisui were eavesdropping.<p>

"Shisui?"

"Hmm?"

"What's a eunuch?"

"I have no idea. Let's ask your father when he gets here."

"Ok."

And that is why the moment Fugaku stepped into his house, he was welcomed by his son and nephew.

"Otou-san" / "Fugaku-sama", Itachi and Shisui greeted.

"Itachi, Shisui. I am in a hurry. Move aside."

"This will only take a minute uncle."

"Fine, what is it."

"Otou-san, what is a eunuch?"

Fugaku paled.

"Why do you ask?"

"Okaa-san said you would wish you were born a eunuch once she was done with you."

If it was possible, Fugaku paled even more.

* * *

><p>"Darling, I, I'm here." Fugaku managed the manliest and most unlike-a-whimper whimper ever heard.<p>

"Fugaku?" Uchiha Mikoto tiredly lifted her head from the bed she was resting on. She had only been in labour for about 15 minutes, but it already seemed like hours. She did not know how long she could keep going, especially since according to the doctors, she could be in labour until the next morning, 2 hours later. (A/N: Forgive me, I have no idea how giving birth works.)

Sensing his wife's docile mood, Fugaku could only hope that Itachi had just meant to scare him. He bravely ventured, "How are you feeling darling? I know it's more difficult this time, with the twins and all, but you'll manage alright?"

Alas, his hopes were in vain.

"How am I feeling? How _am_ I feeling. How am _I_ feeling. HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL!"

Poor Fugaku. For all his clan-head wise-ness, he would never be able to figure out what he had said to trigger his wife's ire. Running a clan was so much easier that figuring out women. He gave a sigh and resigned himself to his fate; consoling his now extremely irritated wife.

"Dear, please calm down, it's not good for the babies," Fugaku warily tried.

"DON'T YOU DEAR ME, AND DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO! YOU THINK YOU KNOW BETTER THAN ME, HUH? ME, WHO HAS CARRIED THEM FOR 9 MONTHS EVERYDAY WHILE YOU DO WHATEVER? WHY I OUGHT TO- ARGHHHHHHHHH!" Mikoto ranted, and then screeched.

"Mikoto-sama, please do calm down a little. It is not good for you to be all worked up, especially at such a delicate stage. Here, drink some water," The head doctor advised. "The babies look like they are not coming for a little bit, so why don't you relax as much as you can, and talk about something unimportant? For example, Fugaku-sama, why don't you tell your wife about what you did today?"

"Yes, let us hear about what you did today, while my day was spent in pain, painful waiting, uncomfortable pain, and more pain!" Mikoto glared.

Gulping under his wife's evil eye of doom, Fugaku began, "Well, I was at the headquarters for the most part, and …"

* * *

><p><strong>11:53 PM, July 23<strong>

"Mikoto-sama, keep pushing!"

"Mikoto-sama, take a deep breath!"

The doctors and nurses were all crowded around the woman, and Fugaku was trying to quell his inner voice screaming at him to run away while he still could. Thankfully, the death threats had not started yet.

"FUGAKU, WHEN THIS IS OVER, I AM GOING TO SLAUGHTER YOU! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE THE CLAN HEAD, OUR CLAN IS TOO SMART TO GO BETWEEN A WOMAN AND HER DEAD-MEAT HUSBAND! I'LL SHOW YOU WHY I WAS AN ANBU CAPTAIN BEFORE I MARRIED YOU! YOU'D BETTER START RUNNING WHILE YOU STILL CAN! DON'T YOU DARE MOVE RIGHT NOW!"

… Nevermind. They started.

"I WILL CASTRATE YOU WITH A RUSTY SPOON YOU HEAR ME? AFTER THAT, I'LL CHOP OFF YOUR HANDS AS WELL SO DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME AGAIN. NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS, YOU ARE ON THE COUCH FOR 5 MONTHS! MAY KAMI SHOW YOU SOME MERCY, BECAUSE I CERTAINLY WILL NOT! IF YOU EVER DARE TOUCH ME AGAIN, YOU WILL DIE! YOU HEAR THAT? AND I WILL FILL YOUR GRAVE WITH YOUR UNFINISHED PILES OF PAPERWORK! SO THEY WILL HAUNT YOU EVEN IN DEATH!"

Ouch. Now that was mean.

"-PICKLE IT, AND EVEN THE-"

Fugaku zoned out somewhere between the words "bathtub", "blood", torture", and "kitchen knife".

"AND I WILL- ARGHHHHH!"

With that, the elder twin was born.

* * *

><p><strong>12:20 AM, July 24th<strong>

After many more threats, a panting and exhausted Mikoto and her pale-faced, husband, Uchiha Pride be damned, his wife was much scarier, finally had a chance to just look and admire their newborn children.

"Aww, look at them dear, aren't they adorable?" Mikoto cooed at the baby twins.

Uchiha Sasuke: Male. Born July 23 at 11:58 PM. 8 pounds. 68 cm.

Uchiha Kirayu: Female. Born July 24 at 12:04 AM. 7 pounds. 67 cm.

Greatly alarmed at how quickly his wife's mood changed, yet smart enough not to say anything, Fugaku agreed.

"Yes darling. And they will grow to become strong ninjas as well. Strong enough to face any trial."

Smiling at him, Mikoto softly called out, "Itachi, come see your new baby brother and sister."

"Hai Okaa-san," Itachi replied. He crossed the room and stared then stared down at them with childlike wonder. (A/N: Even though Itachi's an awesome kickass ninja, he is still a child, and has never had a baby brother or sister before.)

Smiling softly, Itachi reached out a hand to touch them gently. In his head he vowed, "They are my baby siblings. I am their older brother. I WILL protect them, no matter what."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>'\ _ /\********  
>(=<strong>**^.^=) To Be Continued****

* * *

><p>812/2011

And, CUT!

Well? How was it? My first attempt at writing fanfiction.

No flames please. Constructive criticism is allowed.

~ DR

**Next Chapter: Siblings, Traditional Tea Settings, and Dreams**


	2. Chapter 2

**As Life Goes On **

**Chapter 2 – Siblings, Traditional Tea settings, and Dreams**

**A/N: **This is going to be a pet project of mine. I am particularly fond of this story. I am going to update at irregular intervals, and the number of reviews I get don't matter; I'm always going to update this story. Chapter 2 is served.

**Summary: **Uchiha Kirayu. Being almost kidnapped at age 6 opens one's eyes to the harshness of the world. Self-training trip. Massacre. Chuunin exams. Pranks. Family issues. 2 Pricks as brothers. Kirayu is Sasuke's younger twin. Naruto will be another brother figure. No Sasuke/Naruto, they will be rivals and best friends. Not Sasuke or Naruto centric.

**Warnings:** Does not follow canon for the most part, made-up names for Hinata, Shino, Ino, and Choji's mom because their names are never mentioned.

**Disclaimer:** I own no forms of Manga/Anime; therefore Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>(Timeskip, around 6 years)<br>****12:15 pm, August 2****nd****, The first Saturday in August, Uchiha Main House**

"Kirayu-chan! Hurry up! We are leaving in five minutes! Don't want to keep the other ladies waiting!" Mikoto called up the stairs to her only daughter. It was Saturday morning, and the pair was getting ready to head over to the Hyuuga compound. This month, the Women's Traditional Tea Gathering was to be held and hosted by Hyuuga Hitomi. Every month, the women from notable clans who were not on missions at the time would gather and, for lack of better word, gossip. However, Noble ladies _do not gossip._ So, it was called a "gathering". Regular members include Uchiha Mikoto, Hyuuga Hitomi, Inuzuka Tsume, Aburame Kaoru, Yamanaka Yukimi, Nara Yoshino, and Akimichi Chizu. Today was the first day where they agreed that the ones with daughters should bring them along as well, which is why our heroine is currently sulking moodily.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's Bedroom<strong>

"Kuso! Ke-kun, you know how annoying it is that I have to attend this stupid tea gathering, while you and Tachi do whatever? It's going to be so boring! Random old people talking about random things." Kirayu grumbled to her twin while trying to change into the traditional kimono she was being forced to wear. Immediately after escaping her mother, she had taken the kimono and hurried into her brother's room.

Sasuke, lying on his bed, laughed at his little sister's complaints. "Well, not my fault you're not born a boy."

Kirayu stopped her movements to give him a withering glare, before replying, "Hn. As if I would want to be a boy. Anyways, help me with this kimono will you?"

Sasuke groaned, hopped off his comfy bed, and went over to her. After tying the obi, Sasuke bumped his fist against her arm and said, "Cheer up Rayu, it's not the end of the world. I'm gonna to read some of the academy books for when we start next month. Once you are done, come over, find me, and we can go outside, ok?"

"Hn," Kirayu pouted as she finished preparing. Throwing Sasuke a glare over her shoulder, she left to find her mother. Sometimes, she really wished she was a boy.

* * *

><p><strong>12:20 pm, On the way to the Hyuuga Compound<strong>

As they walked over to the Hyuuga compound, Kirayu allowed her thoughts to wonder while her mother greeted various people. Over the past few years, she and Sasuke had turned into adorable children, or so the adults would say. She had straight, long black hair with a tint of navy blue, that would fall to her waist, and some bangs in the front. (A/N: Think Byakuya from Bleach, where he has hair falling in his face, except Kirayu's is not limited to 3 strands, and she isn't wearing anything holding her hair like that. Her hair colour is the navy blue-ish black that Sasuke's hair is like.) Her ebony black eyes, a trademark of the Uchiha clan, were bright and lively. Her skin was creamy and smooth, her eyebrows were delicate, she had a small, straight nose, and she had high, aristocratic cheekbones. She was also not too tall, not too short – just the right height for a six-year-old.

Her twin brother, Sasuke, was similar to her in every manner except for the fact that his hair was shaped like a chicken's butt. Giggling as she though about that, her thought then turned towards her strong and imposing eldest brother, Itachi.

Kirayu would admit, she hero-worships her eldest brother sometimes, but who wouldn't? He was very handsome and hailed as the Uchiha Prodigy. Kirayu would sometimes see poorly hidden fangirls trying to stalk them whenever Itachi, Sasuke, and she go out together. Kirayu knew that it was both her and Sasuke's dream to become like their eldest brother someday.

Her thoughts drifted to a close as she heard the ending of a conversation between her mother and some villager.

"My, and look how pretty she is, the little one," the villager said.

Kirayu's eyebrows twitched as she scowled, adults were so annoying! Always complimenting them on their looks, and wanting to pinch their cheeks.

Mikoto smiled as she amusedly took in her daughter's peeved expression, "Why thank you. However, we must be going now, so if you will excuse us…"

* * *

><p><strong>12:30pm, Hyuuga Compound<strong>

"Welcome, Lady Uchiha," the branch members guarding the door greeted with a bow.

"Thank you," Mikoto gave a bow in return. Kirayu quickly copied her mother and bowed.

Inside, they found the rest of the ladies waiting, along with Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Hinata.

Hitomi stood up and gave Mikoto a hug and said with a smile, "Mikoto, welcome!"

Mikoto returned the smile and replied, "Thank you, I am glad to be here. This is my daughter, Uchiha Kirayu. Kirayu-chan, say hello!"

Kirayu just stood there, a bit overwhelmed by all the new people, until her mother gently nudged her. She jerked out of the phase and blushed, saying, "Gomen, hi, I am Kirayu, I'm happy to meet everyone!"

Hitomi smiled and waved her daughter over. "Hello Kirayu-chan, I am Hitomi and this is my daughter, Hinata-chan."

Not sure of what to do, Kirayu just stood there, as did Hinata.

Yukimi then stood up and with an arm around Ino's shoulders, made her way over. "Hello there, I'm Yukimi and this is my daughter Ino."

Tsume overheard the conversation, laughed, and then said "Hey there, I have a daughter too but she is around your brother Itachi's age and is out with her team. Her name's Hana, you can meet her next time ok?"

After the introductions were made, everyone gathered around the tatami mats and started talking while sipping on their tea.

Ino, Hinata, and Kirayu found themselves in an awkward silence. Finally, Ino decided to break it and said, "Hey, I'm Ino. I like purple. What's your favourite colour?"

Glad for the uncomfortable silence to be gone, Kirayu jumped at the chance for conversation and immediately replied, "I like Silver! How about you Hinata?"

Hinata looked up nervously and softly stammered, "W-well, I, I l-like lav-vender."

With the conversation started, the girls soon found random things that they could talk about to learn more about each other. They found out that Ino's favourite flowers were chrysanthemum, actually liked baby pigs despite her name, and was already on the lookout for hot boys. They found out that Kirayu's favourite vegetables were cucumbers, favourite animal was wolves, and that she had a twin brother. They also found out that Hinata had a little sister, that she adored cinnamon buns, and that she hoped she would one day be able to unite the main house and the branch house.

After a while, Kirayu suddenly stated, "Ne, Hinata-chan, why do you always stutter?"

"Yeah!" Ino added. "Why do you do that? It's not like you're not pretty or anything. You should have more confidence in yourself."

"R-really?"Hinata asked. "Otou-sama is a-always s-saying th-that I am w-weak. I-it gets v-very h-hard to s-stay c-confidant after a w-while."

Kirayu, suddenly indignant for her new friend, exclaimed, "You shouldn't let what he says get to you Hinata-chan! My Otou-san is always saying that I should act like a proper lady and not wear boyish clothing. I just ignore him most of the time, or try to avoid him. Besides, we didn't even start the academy yet, so how would he know if you were weak or not! We're just six! He doesn't have the right to judge you! Hinata-chan, you should train extra hard just to rub it in his face later that you are strong! My Nii-san is awesome, and he trains everyday! He says that there are no shortcuts to being a great shinobi and that you must train and work hard. Don't worry Hinata-chan! I bet you will grow up to be really strong!"

"Y-you think s-so?" Hinata murmured.

"Yep!" Ino, who was feeling a bit left out, chimed in. "But first, you should work on getting rid of that stutter. It's the first step to making yourself strong. Kirayu and I believe that you can do it!"

"T-thanks guys," Hinata said with new resolve. "I will try my b-best to grow s-strong and to speak w-without a stutter."

"See, you're already getting better!" Ino encouraged.

A few seats away, Hitomi exchanged smiles with Mikoto and Yukimi.

* * *

><p><strong>2:50pm, On the way home to the Uchiha Compound<strong>

"Well, you girls certainly seemed to get along well," Mikoto remarked as the mother and daughter walked home together. "Did you have fun today?"

"I like Ino and Hinata!" Kirayu excitedly said, "Ino's a bit talkative and Hinata's a bit shy, but I think they're nice. As for fun, it was ok. I _still_ hate the kimono, so if I have to go to another one, I'm not wearing this again!" ending with a scowl, she turned her head to see her mother's reaction.

Her mother seemed amused so Kirayu decided to continue talking about the other things she and her new friends had discussed.

As they were nearing the house and Kirayu was running out of steam, Mikoto suddenly said, "Oh, right, before I forget, three days from now, this Tuesday, we are holding a birthday party for you and Sasuke-kun."

Kirayu's head snapped up. "Really? Why? Our birthdays were around ten days ago."

"It would be a nice opportunity for you and Sasuke-kun to meet more kids your age, and the celebration before was mainly for the family. This time, you'll get a chance to meet more kids your age! Aren't you excited?" Mikoto asked as she looked at her.

"Hn. Yeah, I guess."

Once they reached their house, Kirayu smiled up at her mother, said that she was going to Sasuke's room, and rushed up the stairs. As she was running, Mikoto called out, "Don't forget to tell Sasuke-kun about the birthday party on Tuesday!"

Kirayu skidded to a stop and yelled back, "Hai, I won't, Okaa-san!"

* * *

><p><strong>3:00pm, Sasuke's Bedroom<strong>

Sasuke heard Kirayu open his door and enter his room. He just knew that she was already stripping out of her kimono and throwing it carelessly on the floor. Then, he heard her called out, "Oi, Ke-kun, toss me a T-shirt and some shorts will you?"

Without even looking at her, Sasuke retorted from the desk he was sitting at, "Do it yourself. And why are you always stealing my clothes anyway?"

Glaring at his back, she replied, "Just because! And, your clothes are comfortable! You should feel honoured that your sister has decided she likes your clothe. Now can you get me some?"

"No. Don't want to move. You know where they are." Sasuke was still completely absorbed in his book.

"Aw come on Ke-Kun, you're closer!" Kirayu whined the last part.

Sighing, and knowing that he wouldn't get any peace until he complied, Sasuke reluctantly went over to his closet and rummaged through the piles of high quality clothing. He finally picked a nice black T-shirt and navy blue shorts. "Here," he called, chucking them at her.

Being twins, they had the advantage that they were roughly the same size and height. However, Sasuke was still a little bit bigger, and Kirayu really liked wearing comfortable loose clothing, so she often stole her brother's.

"Ne, ne, Ke-kun, what were you reading about?" Kirayu asked as she changed.

Sitting down on the floor and leaning against the wall, Sasuke stared out the window and replied, "Chakra theory and control. Did you know that if you are good at controlling chakra, you can walk on walls or stand on water?"

"Really! That's awesome! I can't wait for when we finally start to do ninja stuff. Maybe Tachi can train us sometimes!"

"Yeah, maybe. Aniki is so cool. He's only eleven and he's already been a chunin for one year. I wonder if we will ever be like him."

They both had small smiles on their faces, as they thought about becoming powerful ninjas on par with their brother. Kirayu joined her brother on the floor and hugged her knees to her chest. Turning towards him, she gave an ambitious grin and exclaimed, "Don't worry Sasuke, we'll make Nii-san proud someday. We will."

Taking another look at the clear blue sky outside, Sasuke glanced at her fondly and replied, "Yeah, we will. We will earn both Aniki and Otou-san's approvals."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>'\ _ /\  
><strong>******(=****^.^=) To Be Continued****

* * *

><p>1227/2011

Done! :) This is another chapter to build up the character of Kirayu and my version of Sasuke. Cause if you've read my profile, you'll see it written that I _extremely dislike_ the canon Sasuke. The attempted kidnapping won't be until a few chapters later. Naruto will only be shown a little bit during the academy arc, but he will play the big role of a brother figure to Kirayu and a friend and rival to Sasuke later on.

Thanks for reading, everyone!

Your feedback gives me the inspiration to write. Please leave a comment.

~DR

**Next Chapter: Birthday Parties, New Friends, and Special Gifts**


End file.
